movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Heroes: Endgame (LN Parody 2)
"This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's... it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. But then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end." : ―Mr. Incredible Ultimate Heroes: Endgame is a 2021 superhero film, based on the LN superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to Ultimate Heroes, Ultimate Heroes: Age of WALL.E ''and ''Ultimate Heroes: Infinity War and a crossover/sequel to Phineas and Ferb and Danny Phantom. The film is the twenty-second installment in the LN Cinematic Universe and the final installment of the Infinity Saga, as well as the tenth installment of Phase Three. It was released in the United States on April 26, 2021. The film is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo, and stars Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Mike Myers as Shrek, Steve Carrell as Gru, Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers, Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, Fred Tatiascore as Fred Flintstone , Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone, Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, David Kaufman as Danny Phantom, Heather Doerkson as Skylor, Tiffany Haddish as What'evra W'anabe, Brent Miller as Zane and Will Smith as himself Plot Fred Flintstone (Fred Tatiascore), while under house arrest, trains his daughter Pebbles (Grey DeLisle) in archery at his homestead. Under his tutelage, she scores a bullseye and he congratulates her on her efforts. Nearby, Wilma (Elizabeth Perkins) prepares a picnic. Fred turns his attention away from Pebbles for a moment to respond to his wife, but when returns that attention back to Pebbles, she is gone. Surprised but visibly startled, he calls out to his family, but they too have vanished; victims of the Decimation. Three weeks after the Decimation, Bob Parr ans Skylor are adrift in space aboard the Benatar. Nearly depleted of supplies, Parr uses the helmet from the Incredible Armor: Mark L to chronicle their possible final moments to Diana Prince before falling asleep. Skylor, having developed an unlikely friendship with Parr during their journey, places him in the pilot's seat and retreats into the corridors of the ship. Tony's sleep is disturbed by the arrival of the Danny Phantom who carries the ship back to the Ultimate Heroes Headquarters on Earth. Parr is reunited with Prince and the remaining Ultimate Heroes who survived, including Rapunzel, Gru, Lucius Best and Shrek. Parr tells Shrek that he lost Sonic upon seeing him. Zane sees Skylor alone and realizes that all his friends are also gone. The two sit together and hold hands in silent grief. In the New Ultimate Heroes Facility, Shrek asks Parr if he has any clues as to where Will Smith may be, to which Parr erupts into a furious tirade stemming from unresolved issues between the two due to their civil war, telling him that if they had stood together, instead of apart then they may have been able to defeat Will Smith. After this outburst, he faints, exhausted and emaciated from his trip through space. Parr is given a sedative that will put him out for a day. Returning to the topic on trying to find Will Smith, Danny Phantom says he will reach out to his contacts on other planets. Skylor says there is no need because she knows where Will Smith is, referencing "The Garden" that Will Smith had planned to retreat to after achieving his goal. Based on her information, Zane pulls up a 3-D diagram of its location and states that when Will Smith used the stones on Earth, it let out a large burst of energy. The same signature, he states, appeared two days ago on a planet. With this new clue, the Ultimate Heroes set out to confront Will Smith to retrieve the Infinity Stones in hopes of bringing half the universe's population back, while Stark is left behind in the infirmary. Shaggy, blaming himself for what happened as he ignored his chance to kill Will Smith before he unleashed the Decimation, leads the team on their mission determined to make up for his mistake. Tracking the signal to Will Smith's farm on the Garden, Danny Phantom first heads onto the planet to scout the planet. He finds that no defenses exist and that Will Smith is alone and unguarded. In his simple house, Will Smith goes about his daily routine however he is now seen to have been afflicted with horrific burns. Suddenly the Ultimate Heroes burst into the house, quickly pin an already weakened Will Smith down after which Shaggy severs Will Smith's left arm and Gauntlet completely with Stormbreaker. To the Ultimate Heroes' surprise, Will Smith's gauntlet does not contain any of the Stones. Under interrogation, Will Smith explains that the Stones would offer "nothing but a temptation," should he keep them. He explains that after completing his goal, the Stones had served their purpose and thus why he used them to destroy themselves so that what he did could never be reversed. Ultimate Heroes accuse him of lying, to which Skylor responds that while her father is many things, he is not a liar. Will Smith thanks his "daughter" for believing him. Enraged, Shaggy swiftly decapitates Will Smith, killing him. When Zane asks what he has done, Shaggy replies that this time, he "went for the head"; referencing Will Smith's scornful remark on his failure to defeat him in Infinity War. The Ultimate Heroes are forced to accept that there is no way to bring back those who were lost. Five years later and Earth's remaining population has attempted to persevere against catastrophic losses. The scope of the losses has traumatized the world and has stagnated much of their progress. Shrek now runs a support group for the citizens of New York who are trying to cope with surviving The Decimation and their losses. Bob is revealed to be living in a simple cabin with Diana and their young daughter Morgan and now feels a sense of peace despite the weight of what happened five years earlier. In a U-STORE-It Self-Storage facility in San Francisco, A rat haphazardly activates the Quantum Tunnel in Candace's Van pulling Phineas Flynn out of the Quantum Realm, after escaping the self-storage. Being disoriented and confused, Flynn(who believes he was only gone for five hours) wanders the desolation of the city following the Decimation. Realizing something terrible must have happened, he comes across the Wall of the Vanished, a memorial site for listing the names of those lost in the Decimation. He frantically scans the names, hoping that he doesn't find his daughter's. Relief gives way to bewilderment as he doesn't find her name, but instead his own name. Arriving at his daughter's home, he is shocked when he is greeted by his daughter, now a teenager, and the two reunite in a tearful, joyful reunion and hug. After realizing that Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were among the vanished, Pineas travels to the New Ultimate Heroes Facility in New York along with Candace's Van. At the New Avengers Facility, Rapunzel is concluding a meeting with Skylor, What'evra W'anabe, the Crimson Chin, Zane and Best, regarding the continued repercussions of The Decimation throughout the universe. Following the dismissal, Best remains behind to give a status update regarding his former teammate and her friend, Fred Flintstone, who has been doing vigilante stuff in Mexico. Best suspects Flintstone is responsible for the deaths of multiple cartel members, which upsets Rapunzel. Despite his apprehension, Rapunzel pleads with Best to continue tracking the rogue Flintstone. Shrek enters the room and the two consuls each other, admitting that while they've now devoted their lives to helping others move on from what happened neither of them ever can. The gloomy mood is interrupted when Flynn arrives on the compound. While initially skeptical, the two realize that Flynn is indeed alive and welcome him into the facility. Upon arrival, he is greeted by Rapunzel and Shrek, his idol, and the three begin discussing the means of his survival where Flynn explains his own experience in the Quantum Realm and how they might use it to undo the events of the Decimation. The trio, with limited knowledge about the Quantum Realm and time travel, then seek out Parr. At his lakeside home, Parr is enjoying quality time with his daughter when Shrek, Rapunzel, and Flynn, arrive. Parr immediately understands the nature of their visit but obliges their inquiry. When Flynn proposes the idea of a "Time Heist", Parr quickly criticizes the idea, fearing that altering the past could erase their very existence as it stands. Parr just wants to put the past behind him and tells them he's finished with the Avengers. Not wanting to give up, Shrek, Rapunzel, and Flynn leave and meet with Gru at a dinner. After the Decimation, and both Grulk and Gru's defeat at the hands of Will Smith, Gru restarted his research into Gamma Radiation and used it to morph his body to have the appearance and strength of the Grulk while retaining the intelligence and control of Gru. Despite his meager knowledge of quantum physics, claiming it was "outside of my expertise," Gru agrees to help them experiment with the idea. While Parr is washing dishes he accidentally gets a picture of his dad wet, then he comes across a picture of himself and Sonic the Hedgehog. Being reminded of how he lost him on Titan all those years back, he uses F.R.I.D.A.Y. to run different possible configurations for time travel in the Quantum Realm. Despite hoping that he would fail, he discovers the key to it, solving how to navigate the time-travel stream using an inverted Möbius strip model. After having done so, he discusses with Diana about the morality of time travel and about what he should do with his latest discovery: whether he should lock it up in a box and throw it into the bottom of a lake or not. He feels that he and Diana were lucky that they were both spared and now have made an amazing life together, but he can't deny that everyone around them has suffered unimaginable horrors and did not get so lucky and should be helped. Diana encourages him to do what is right. At the New Ultimate Heroes Facility, Gru, Shrek, and Rapunzel run an experiment with time travel by trying to send Flynn back in time. It only works to the point that they send Flynn's body back in time, turning him into a child, then an old man, and finally a baby before only just managing to restore him to normal. Shrek leaves contemplating outside of the building about what to do next. Parr, having a change of heart, shows up then to extend his helping hand and asks if the whole team is getting back together. Shrek told him they're still working on gathering everyone who's available together. Bob tells Shrek that he's agreeing to help on the one condition that trying to reverse what Will Smith did won't reset what has happened since, as he doesn't want to lose his daughter. Shrek agrees that's how it should be. Skylor and Zane show up in the Benatar and so does Best in the process destroying Flynn's lunchtime taco. Gru and Zane head to New Scoobard in Tønsberg, Norway which is now home to the few Scoobians who are left. They meet up with Daphne who now works on the fishing docks, who tells them Shaggy is not doing well. Shaggy is revealed to have sunk into a depression following his failures; he has gained considerable weight, become an alcoholic, and spends much of his time playing Fortnite with his friends. Although Scooby tries to put on a carefree attitude, he nearly breaks down upon Will Smith's name being mentioned by Gru. However, Gru and Zane convince Shaggy to help them in time-traveling back in the past to find the Infinity Stones by offering him more beer. Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Flintstone is tracking a group of Japanese Yakuza members and dispatches them one by one. Also present on the scene is Rapunzel who approaches Flintstone in an attempt to recruit him and help her friend. At first, Flintstone wants nothing to do with the plan. But after some convincing by Rapunzel, by her offering him hope. Flintstone returns to the Ultimate Heroes' headquarters with Rapunzel. At the Ultimate Heroes Facility, Gru and Parr have completed the construction of their own Quantum Tunnel and Advanced Tech Suit's and are preparing for test runs. Best argues the suggestion of traveling back in time to kill 'Baby Will Smith' to which Gru explains that altering events in the past will not alter the present but will instead create an alternate universe; leaving the only feasible course of action of acquiring the Infinity Stones to restore everyone in the present time. Believing himself to be expendable, Flintstone volunteers for the first time travel test and is transported to a time period on his farm before the Decimation. With disbelief and hope, he calls out to his daughter but is brought back to the present before she sees him. With the test proven a success, the Ultimate Heroes proceed with the next phase of preparation which is to determine the location of each Infinity Stone in the past. This presents a challenge as they possess a scarce supply of Doof Particles to operate with and no means of replenishing them with Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the creator, being one of the causalities of the Decimation, effectively limiting their travel to one trip. As the team discusses their past encounters with the Infinity Stones, they manage to recall the placement of each Infinity Stone in time. Fortunately, they realize the Time, Space, and Mind Stones were all present in 2012 New York City, in relatively close proximity with each other, following the Battle of New York. However, the other three Stones were only accessible to them in entirely different places and times, with the Reality Stone being present on Scoobard in 2013, and the Soul and Power Stones being present in 2014 on Vormir and Morag respectively. With their targets located, the Ultimate Heroes split into three separate teams: Shaggy and Zane to Scoobard, Skylor and Best to Morag, Rapunzel and Flintstone to Vormir; and Shrek, Pa, Gru, and Flynn to New York. In 2012 New York City, the team of Gru, Flynn, Shrek, and Parr review their mission objectives and disperse. Gru heads over to the New York Sanctum were he encounters Yoshi who says that Mario is not yet the Sorcerer Supreme. Gru tries to persuade her of his predicament, but in the end, fails to convince her to hand over the Time Stone. Yoshi educates Banner on the effects the Infinity Stones have on reality and possible ramifications that may result from the loss of just one. Though Gru makes a compelling argument, ultimately he convinces her when he reveals that Mario willingly relinquished it to Thanos, realizing Mario's actions were part of a bigger plan. Yoshi loans Gru the Time Stone and he promises to return it and the others once they've finished with them before departing for the Quantum Realm to rendezvous with the other Ultimate Heroes. Meanwhile, Parr and Flynn infiltrate Parr Tower, as Scooby-Doo is being taken into custody. Realizing that their present situation presents no opportunity to steal the Tesseract, Flynn plants himself onto Parr's 2012 counterpart who is transporting the Tesseract. While S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who are undercover HYDRA agents are taking the scepter to one of the head executives. Parr then departs in the Incredible Armor: Mark LXXXV to the lobby area. However, the past Ultimate Heroes are comforted by Lex Luthor who wants to take the Tesseract from Parr. Phineas then causes a distraction by interfering with the 2012 version of Parr's Arc Reactor, allowing the present Parr to secure the Tesseract. However, as Parr attempts to exit the area, the 2012 version of Grulk bursts into the lobby from the stairwell, and causing Parr to drop the Tesseract. In the confusion, Scooby-Doo manages to retrieve the Tesseract and use its power to escape. The team of Flynn, Shrek, and Parr regroup as Parr and Flynn admit they botched their mission and there's no way to find the Tesseract now. However Parr gets an idea on how they could acquire both the Tesseract and more Doof Particles. Flynn is given the Scepter to return to the present, while Parr and Shrek travel to Doof's Tower in 1970. Shaggy and Zane, having been able to locate Daphne Blake on Scoobard, set out to use a device to extract the Aether from her body. Shaggy, however, gets distracted at seeing his mother, knowing that she will die later that day being killed by a villain. He then abandons Zane to go get some mead but is caught by his mother, who talks to him knowing that he is from the future. Upon Zane retrieving the Reality Stone and escaping Scoobardian guards, Zane interrupt's Shaggy's talk with his mother but Shaggy takes the chance to reclaim Mjølnir and say one final goodbye to his mother before he and Zane return to the present. Best, Skylor, Rapunzel, and Flintstone time jump to 2014 Morag. Rapunzel and Flintstone then use the Benatar to go to Vormir. While Skylor and Best go inside the Temple Vault and watch Lloyd Garmadon dance around, both of them remarking on what a carefree idiot Garmadon is before knocking him out. They then use his tools to break into the Vault and Skylor takes the Power Stone. However, somewhere else in the universe aboard the Sanctuary II, Will Smith says that Master Chen has found the location of the Power Stone. He shares this with Nya and Skylor when suddenly the two Skylor's systems start interfacing with each other. Although present Skylor is unaware, past Skylor sees what her future self is seeing. Will Smith has his daughter examined by Justin Bieber and sees images of his success from the future. Past Skylor swears her loyalty to her father, and Will Smith decides to use her to achieve his aims quicker than he ever thought. A malfunctioning Skylor gets stuck in 2014, but Best travels back to the present time, Nebula is then found by the 2014 versions of Will Smith and Skylor, who then uses Skylor's time-traveling device to travel forward in time and impersonate her future self. Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Flintstone are greeted on Vormir by Prince Charming. Once they are informed of the sacrifice they have to make. The two start to fight who should make the sacrifice for the Soul Stone, both are ready to sacrifice themselves for the other, both then try to throw themselves off the cliff, and although Flintstone makes the jump Rapunzel saves him using her grappling hook and ends up hanging by his hand. She convinces him to let her go, as there's no way to save her now, and she lets go falling to her death. A devastated Flintstone claims the Soul Stone and returns to the present without Rapunzel. In 1970, Shrek and Parr split up to respectively locate the Doof Particles and find the Tesseract. Bob goes into the basement to look for the Tesseract in storage, but in the process, he runs into his dad Howard Parr, who is looking for Doofenschmirtz. He then gets to the talk to his dad about the son he is expecting that day, that son being him. While that is going on Shrek uses a distraction phone call to trick Heinz Doofenschmirtz out of his lab and seeks in and grabs the Pym Particles. Now younger Parr sees his father in a new light and, now a father himself, understands what he went through raising him. He manages to indirectly thank Howard for everything while maintaining his hidden identity before returning to the present with Shrek. The team return to the New Ultimate Heroes Facility in 2023 with all six Infinity Stones. They immediately notice the absence of Rapunzel and are informed by Flintstone of her fate. The remaining Ultimate Heroes take a moment by the lake to mourn her death before proceeding with their plan to use the Stones. Parr with help from Gru and Zane, created a Iron Gauntlet to harness the stones, but the question of who should use it comes up. Shaggy insists upon being the one to wield it, claiming to be the strongest, but the others argue that using the gauntlet at full power channels more power than he's capable of safely handling; being reminded how Will Smith barely survived using it. Ultimately, it's Gru who says he will do it, he theorizes that his unique physiology should enable him to safely use the device, being that the majority of the energy being harnessed is gamma radiation. Gru puts the gauntlet on and it causes him intense pain as the energy from the stones surges through him, but eventually, he manages to snap his fingers. Gru suffers major damage to his right arm and shoulder but believes he was successful in restoring the universe's population. This is proven true when Wilma calls Flintstone on his phone. Meanwhile, the 2014 version of Skylor activates the Quantum Tunnel to allow passage for Will Smith and his army to travel to the present day on Sanctuary II. Will Smith then opens a barrage of fire on the facility, destroying it. He then unleashes his army of Chitauri, Outriders being led by Beyonce, Justin Bieber, Michael Jordan, and Icelandic Cubicle. Back on board the Sanctuary II, Nya asks the future Skylor what happened between them. Skylor admits that she was determined to kill Nya at one point, but the two eventually formed a bond as sisters and became friends. Nya is then convinced to turn on Will Smith and frees Skylor. In the aftermath of the attack in the rubble, the Ultimate Heroes are seperated, with Shaggy, Shrek, and Parr resolving to stop Will Smith. Flintstone finds the gauntlet and fights to keep the Outriders from taking it before past Skylor arrives and tricks him into handing over the gauntlet to her. But before past Skylor can kill him, Nya and the 2023 version of Skylor intercept her. They attempt to convince her to leave Will Smith, she refuses, and Skylor is forced to kill her past self. Shaggy, Shrek, and Parr confront Will Smith on a head-on attack, but he easily defeats them. Will Smith admits that their actions have proven to him that his plan to wipe out half the universe was flawed, as the survivors were too busy dwelling on what was lost and trying to reverse it to make the most of the 'opportunity' they were given. Instead, Will Smith now intends to wipe out this universe and then rebuild it in his own image, with no one having any knowledge about what came before. During the struggle, Will Smith manages to pin Shaggy down and prepares to kill him with Stormbreaker when suddenly Mjølnir hits him. Shrek summons the hammer to his side and uses it against the Mad Titan. Despite a valiant effort, Will Smith subdues Shrek and breaks his shield as the Blue Order descends from their ship with their army. But even with his shield broken and Mjølnir out of reach, a battle-weary Shrek prepares to make his last stand against Will Smith and his massive army. All of a sudden reinforcements arrive as Sling Ring portals open, transporting the previously fallen heroes, including Robin, Mario, Batman, Sweet Mayhem, Jessica Rabbit, Sonic, Jay, Cole, Isabella, Lloyd, Kai and Donkey. Diana Prince joins the fight in her own armored suit along with Daphne, What'evra W'anabe, Korg and Miek. They lead the forces of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Dora Milaje, the Batnakarian Army, Ravagers, and Scoobardians in the Battle of Earth. Then the Battle of Earth starts and the newly assembled Ultimate Heroes try to manage to keep the Iron Gauntlet away from Will Smith and his forces with the objective of sending the Infinity Stones back to their proper timelines. Since the Quantum Tunnel had been destroyed along with the Ultimate Heroes facility, their only alternative is to use the one housed in Luis' van, which is deep behind enemy lines. Over the course of the battle, the Ultimate Heroes' forces managed to gain the upper hand, and Jessica Rabbit manages to single-handily overpower Will Smith until he orders the Sanctuary II to fire upon the battlefield. This incapacitates Wanda and destroys a dam, forcing Mario to hold back the water to keep it flooding the battlefield. Then Danny Phantom arrives from space and destroys the Sanctuary II. He then takes the gauntlet from Sonic and tries to fly it into the Quantum Tunnel. Just within reach of their goal, Will Smith destroys the Quantum Tunnel device and secures the gauntlet for himself. He puts it on, but Danny engages Will Smith before he can snap his fingers. A brief struggle ensues, with Will Smith coming out on top after using the Power Stone to send Danny flying away. Mario looks at Parr and reminds him of their earlier discussion having one chance in fourteen million six hundred and five. As Will Smith tries again to activate the Infinity Stones and with all other Ultimate Heroes being either busy or beaten, Parr leaps at Will Smith and tussles with him before being thrown off. The Mad Titan revels in his supposed victory before snapping his fingers, but nothing happens. Will Smith realizes the Infinity Stones are missing and he turns his attention turns to Parr who is now in possession of the stones with his nanotech suit constructing a new gauntlet around them.After declaring "And I...Am...Incredible", Parr snaps his fingers. In pure shock and horror, Will Smith watches as his entire army turns to dust. He accepts defeat before he himself finally turns to dust as well. Parr collapses from the wounds he sustained from using the Infinity Stones. After sharing brief and silent goodbyes with Best and Sonic, Parr succumbs to his wounds in peace after being comforted by Prince who assures him she and his daughter will be all right. Cast * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Mike Myers as Shrek * Steve Carrell as Gru * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Fred Tatiascore as Fred Flintstone/Rogue Rock * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Charles Martinet as Mario & Luigi * Will Arnett as Batman * Jay Leno as the Crimson Chin * Jim Schwartz as Sonic the Hedgehog * Heather Doerkson as Skylor * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Grey DeLisle as Daphne * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Scott Menville as Robin * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Tiffany Haddish as What'evra W'anabe * Michael Adamwaithe as Jay * Vincent Tong as Kai * Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem * Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor * J.P. Manoux as Scrappy-Doo * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Ike Barinholz as Lex Luthor * Doron Bell Jr. as Griffin Turner * Elizabeth Perkins as Wilma Flintstone * David Humphrey as Shadow the Hedgehog * Kirby Morrow as Cole * Brent Miller as Zane & Ice Soldier * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince * Will Smith as Will Smith * Grey DeLisle as Pebbles Flintstone * Taika Watiti as Korg and Miek